Scarlett in the City
by Scarlett Hauser
Summary: (2 new chaps!) The prequel to the *Joe'ettes in the City* fic, taking place 6 months after GIJOE team disbanded. Decadent adventures while trying to adjust to civilian life in Manhattan...The road to fabulous!
1. The First Ladies

"Scarlett in the City" fic by Scarlett Hauser  
  
Chapter 1: "The First Ladies"  
  
Summary: This is the prequel to the "Joe-ettes in the City" fic, taking place six months after the Joe team has disbanded. On a personal note, it's the road to fabulous!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to GIJOE, Devil's Due, Hasbro, and Marvel and all the usual disclaimers. I do not own any of the G.I. Joe or Cobra characters, blah blah blah. The only things I own are the figments of my demented imagination.  
  
Rated R - mainly for my profuse foul language.  
  
****************  
  
ATLANTA, GA  
  
Like most of the other former Joe team members, Scarlett was spending quality time with her family and trying to get settled back into a "normal" civilian life. What is that anyway? She wondered. And how do you go back to that? Time off hadn't helped with the adjustment. On the contrary, it just made life feel like it was standing still, going nowhere. The months passed but the situation remained the same. It was discontenting to watch her life seemingly pass before her. Six months of my life down the shitter, she thought resentfully. I could have been DOING something!  
  
Minus the extended vacation she took with Duke to Grand Cayman. It was the only piece of her previous six months that was worth mentioning or remembering. Long lazy days of sunbathing on the softest sand so white it was blinding, scuba diving with the stingrays in warm ocean water so crystal clear you could see right through it for miles, sampling world famous rum cakes, and of course duty free shopping. And those were just the daytime activities. Sigh.  
  
Duke was back home in St. Louis with his family. She often wondered if their relationship would actually survive outside the small tight-knit world of GIJOE. Or would it die of exposure in the so-called Real World? And more importantly, would they still need each other? They wanted to be sure of all these factors before moving forward. She just came home from visiting Duke and his family, another pleasant trip. She missed him already. That was a good sign. The phone rang.  
  
"Scarlett where the hell have you been! I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks!"  
  
"Hello, Cover Girl. I'm fine, thanks for asking," said Scarlett, mocking her greeting.  
  
"No time for jokes, Scarlett!" said Cover Girl anxiously, "You're never going to BE-LIEVE this! The magazine wants to do a cover story on you, Lady Jaye and me because of the Joe team!" Cover Girl already had her own fashion report section in one of the nation's leading fashion magazines.  
  
"Why would they want to do that?" Scarlett asked skeptically. "We weren't even in command." The Joe leaders had already been featured in Time magazine among other prestigious publications. Hawk, Duke, Flint and Beach Head were much admired as war heroes.  
  
"Because, silly! Out of the entire team there were maybe a handful of women that were exceptional enough to make it on there," Cover Girl explained enthusiastically, "and the women readers will APPRECIATE that we had to work twice as hard to be half as good blah-blah-blah. Honey, we're role models."  
  
"Role models? I don't think so. Too much peroxide on your brain," Scarlett told her. Though it certainly would be nice to be appreciated for fighting and risking my life as a woman doing work most men would be too scared of, she thought. Hmm.  
  
"Why just us three? Why not the others?" Scarlett inquired.  
  
"Because three's a magical number and they wanted the highest ranking females that had served the longest on the team," Cover Girl explained. "They want to show that women can be beautiful and sexy and still kick major ass! It's very "In" right now."  
  
"Of course it is," Scarlett mocked.  
  
"Lady Jaye's already agreed to do it. You'll come up to New York for the photo shoot with us then afterwards we can tear up Manhattan. Come on it'll be SO much fun!" Cover Girl coaxed her. Scarlett did miss her friends, especially Lady Jaye, who like Cover Girl had relocated to Manhattan. Lady Jaye had just landed a role in a play. Not the lead, but a major character and it was a start back in the game. Scarlett could also see her play while she was there. And what was going on here in Atlanta anyway?  
  
"I'll do it," Scarlett declared.  
  
*******************  
  
MANHATTAN, NY  
  
The magazine wanted to portray the former Joe ladies as a modern-day Charlie's Angels: sleek, glamorous and beautiful with just a hint of edginess as opposed to a more realistic combat-ready and lackluster. After all, realistic doesn't sell magazines. Makeovers were in order the day before the shoot; Scarlett's being the most dramatic. Cover Girl had made her over before in the Pitt days but this was different. It had a certain upscale quality to it, like she was being taken to the next level in glamour, complete with an up-to-the-minute haircut and style, eyebrows tweezed almost to nonexistence, and a glycolic acid peel - 40% strength. It made her skin even more dewy and flawless once the redness disappeared. No more trademark ponytail, but at least she got to keep most of her hair length. That was NOT negotiable. It was now halfway down her back in long layers. She could live with that, and actually didn't even mind. Cutting off the excess length gave her hair even more fullness and body. Their designer threads they were dressed in for the photo shoot were so binding they could barely breathe. When Scarlett started to complain Cover Girl told her, "In this business, breathing is for amateurs." The purpose was to draw attention to every curve on their bodies and accentuate cleavage. Sex sells everything, and magazines were no exception.  
  
After the exhausting photo shoot Scarlett went with Lady Jaye as she got ready for her next performance. Lady Jaye gave her a tour of the theater and introduced her to everyone. Scarlett watched from all angles as everything came together to put on this production. It was utterly fascinating. Even mesmerizing.  
  
"You know if you ever want to move out here you always have a place to stay at my loft. There's plenty of room and I could use the company," Lady Jaye told Scarlett as they said their goodbyes. "You should really think about it."  
  
"I'll think about it. I promise. And thank you," said Scarlett as she hugged her best friend back. She was just starting to get used to this fast-paced city and her time with her best friend. She couldn't believe it was already time to go back home. Especially since she felt like she was already there. With dread, she boarded her plane destined for Atlanta.  
  
*******************  
  
ATLANTA, GA  
  
The issue was soon released and Scarlett picked up her copy. "The First Ladies of GIJOE: Real American Heroines" read the cover story. There they were, all three on the glossy cover posed very similar to Charlie's Angels with Scarlett in the middle for being the highest ranked. Scarlett couldn't believe her eyes. She barely recognized the sexy glamorous redhead on the cover looking back at her. She decided immediately that it was a look that she wanted to keep. Her reinvention had begun.  
  
Scarlett wasn't the only one awe-struck by the image on the cover. The media couldn't get enough of them. The striking threesome were all the buzz and everyone wanted to know all about them and see more of them. More magazines were begging for them and they were invited to every gala imaginable. Playboy was offering $100,000 for a layout to any "Joe First Lady." Thanks, but no thanks. "I already have $100,000," Scarlett told them. But it's nice to be so highly sought-after, and quite a natural high. As she admired the cover and article the phone rang.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." It was Duke. Speaking of natural highs! Scarlett's face lit up at the sound of his voice. "I saw your magazine story."  
  
"Really?" She wondered in anticipation what he thought of it.  
  
"So, what are you wearing?" he asked. Not exactly the reaction she was expecting - from any man for that matter.  
  
"Uh, well, on the cover those are Gucci low-rise beige pants with a black lace-up leather corset-," she started to explain.  
  
"Nooooo," Duke laughed at her. "I can see that on the magazine! I mean, what are you wearing right NOW," he explained as his tone turned sultry. That big flirt, I should know better by now, she told herself.  
  
"Ohhhh, well nothing actually," she lied. Two could play that game. "So do you like what you see?" she seductively asked, referring to both the magazine and the mental image she just put in his head.  
  
"Abso-fucking-lutely," he declared in his deep sexy tone as he added, "Baby, I love you so bad." He always said "bad" in such a naughty tone. It gave her goose bumps. Those two lines always got her going and he knew it.  
  
"Don't start something you can't finish, Hauser."  
  
"Who says I can't finish?" he asked flirtatiously. Damn he's good. "So, did they let you keep the outfits?"  
  
"Actually they did. Why do you ask?" She was curious, as well as relieved that the pieces actually fit decent once they weren't pinned up to death for the photo shoot.  
  
"Good. Wear the one on the cover for me when I come see you." Yup, he liked it!  
  
"Oh, are you coming to see me?" she asked coyly.  
  
"I miss you and I can't wait to peel that naughty outfit off of your sexy body," he declared. Smile. Again, it's nice to be so highly sought-after! Mr. Man of Action indeed. They made their plans then hung up. The phone soon rang again.  
  
"Miss me already?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"No, but apparently it didn't take long for that cover to get to your head." Shit! It wasn't Duke, it was her brother Frank!  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Of what? That you're Flavor of the Month?" Frank mocked.  
  
"Fuck you Frank," she retorted, "my month is going to last FOREVER."  
  
And it would. 


	2. A Foot in the Door

"A Foot in the Door"  
  
**********************  
  
LADY JAYE'S LOFT  
  
Scarlett left Atlanta to join Lady Jaye in the vibrant and sprawling metropolis called Manhattan to start her new life. Just because her military days were over didn't mean that her life couldn't be exciting. Scarlett would always cherish her military days, with the Joe team in particular, but felt that it was time to close that chapter of her life and start a new. She had taken Lady Jaye up on her offer to move into her two- bedroom loft in the ultra trendy Meat-Packing District. Lady Jaye's loft was not only spacious, but rent-controlled; a newcomer's dream come true. Scarlett was still unpacking and getting settled into her new digs when Lady Jaye came home from rehearsal. She currently held the role of a major character in the hit play "Ah, Leah!"  
  
"I have news. Alexis needs a new understudy," Lady Jaye informed Scarlett. Alexis Rourke was the lead in "Ah, Leah!" and a notorious bitch. "They're rarely ever used but at least it will get your foot in the door. If you want it I can pull some strings for you."  
  
"Really?" Scarlett asked in disbelief. "But Alexis is the lead! I don't have that kind of experience, how are you going to get ME as her understudy?"  
  
"By NOT telling Peter's wife that I caught him getting a blowjob from his assistant," Lady Jaye replied with a mischievous grin. Peter Zucker was the director of the play. "He owes me for looking the other way, and for traumatizing me with that God-awful visual. Eeewww!"  
  
"Shut up! No you didn't!" Scarlett laughed, almost not believing her ears.  
  
"I sure did! Walked right in on them in his office!" Lady Jaye said proudly. "So do you want it or not?"  
  
"Well - yeah!" Scarlett replied enthusiastically. "But are you sure you want to cash in your favor just for me?"  
  
"Absolutely! How do you think I got MY first big break? It's all about who you know," Lady Jaye told her. "Besides, there are plenty more favors owed where THAT came from. And what are friends for?"  
  
"Well okay then! Thanks!"  
  
"Let's celebrate!"  
  
********************  
  
AQUARIUS SUITE  
  
Lady Jaye insisted going to Aquarius Suite, a local club with a reputation for being a celebrity hangout. She wanted to test her star power to see if she had enough pull to get in. Lady Jaye and Scarlett walked up to the doorman, bypassing the line as people stared and talked. "Isn't that - ?" "Hey she's - !"  
  
"Are they talking about US?" Scarlett whispered to Lady Jaye.  
  
"You better believe it," Lady Jaye told her, "You're a SOMEBODY now! Get used to it." Lady Jaye greeted the doorman with a fifty folded up discreetly in her hand. He kindly waved her hand away from her, refusing her tip and unhooked the velvet rope for them. Scarlett swore to herself that Lady Jaye was going to pee herself right there.  
  
"A New Yorker refusing a tip? I'm new here and I've already seen everything!" Scarlett mused aloud.  
  
"Ask me how good I feel right now!" Lady Jaye said gleefully in triumph as they walked into the celebrity Promised Land. "Baby we have ARRIVED!"  
  
This kind of special treatment would become the norm and it amused Scarlett to no end. Not on the guest list? No problem! Didn't I see you on the cover of some magazine or something? Right this way! No reservation? Again, no problem! After all, you're a Somebody! Sure, whatever, that's me: Scarlett Somebody. Hello Scarlett Somebody, I'm the press rep for Dior. What is your shoe and dress size? We'd love to send you some pieces that we hope you'll consider wearing. Uh, sure okay, whatever! I guess being somebody has its benefits, Scarlett thought to herself. I can get used to this.  
  
And it was only the beginning.  
  
***********************  
  
BACKSTAGE "AH, LEAH!" - 1 MONTH LATER  
  
"Alexis OD'd in her dressing room," Lady Jaye informed Scarlett. "They're taking her to the hospital right now. You're going on tonight."  
  
"What?" Scarlett started going pale. "Is - is she going to be all right?"  
  
"Who gives a shit, I hope that fucking bitch dies for fucking up the show!" barked the assistant director. "Hurry up and get ready!"  
  
"Quaaludes," Lady Jaye informed Scarlett as she helped her get ready and gave her some last minute coaching. "They pumped her stomach, I'm sure she'll be okay. Though she'll probably be in rehab for a while."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well, then I suppose she'll be clean for a few months then go back to using until her next overdose - ,"  
  
"NO," Scarlett interrupted her, "I meant the show."  
  
"Oh, that. Till she gets back, you're it. If she goes to rehab you're looking at 28 days just for that alone," said Lady Jaye.  
  
"Oh God," Scarlett groaned as her anxiety started to grow. "Allie, I'm not so sure I can pull this off. It's so - SOON. They're going to know I'm new at this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lady Jaye asked in disbelief. "You know the entire bloody script frontwards and backwards! And anybody can act; it's just LYING. Just remember the Sense Memory Technique that I taught you. You'll be great!"  
  
Scarlett wished that she shared Lady Jaye's confidence in her. This wasn't supposed to happen, understudies are hardly ever utilized! And the fucking LEAD! Oh, no pressure! But now here she was, with so much at stake: her name as well as Lady Jaye's for getting her the job. If she couldn't pull this off she may as well go back home in shame. Failure wasn't an option, Scarlett thought to herself as she tried to pull herself together and headed for the stage. After all, she worked best under pressure, right? Sure! She thought, let's do this thing! Then she made the mistake of glancing out at the audience from side stage. She felt as if she had looked down from a high wire and immediately went weak at the knees. She froze, paralyzed in fear as the audience and everything else around her started spinning. She leaned against a pillar for support, as she became so nauseated that she was sure she had turned green. Oh my God, give me a battlefield over this any day, she thought in anxiety to herself.  
  
"Come with me," the assistant director ordered Scarlett as she rushed her to the restroom.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Scarlett protested when they reached their destination.  
  
"No, you're NOT fine," the AD corrected her. "So lets get this over with NOW so you don't make an embarrassment of yourself on stage." Scarlett looked at her objectionably. Lady Jaye didn't have to go through this humiliation! The AD knelt down beside her then changed her tone to a more soothing quality. "Look, it's okay! You'd call me a liar if I told you how many big shots have to go through this. And not just their first night, but EVERY fucking performance."  
  
"Really?" Scarlett asked, now starting to feel like she wasn't alone in her wretch-provoking performance anxiety.  
  
"Really. Even Wayne fucking Newton. Trust me, you'll feel SO much better."  
  
Scarlett relented. "May I have some privacy please?"  
  
The AD was right. Scarlett emerged from the restroom minutes later feeling a world better. It was as if poison had been extracted from her and she could function again. Well look at that! She thought to herself, one heave and I'm back to my old self again!  
  
"How're you doing?" Lady Jaye asked as Scarlett walked out of the restroom.  
  
"Tastes better going down," Scarlett replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh gross! And PLEASE don't look at the audience this time?"  
  
"Let's rock and roll," Scarlett declared as she walked out on stage as the lead character "Leah," imagining that the entire audience was a soft white blur. No faces, just a warm inviting white light enveloping her being. The bright stage lights were a tremendous help there. Don't miss your marks, but don't look down at them, she kept reminding herself though her scenes. All that Sense Memory work she had practiced with Allie was actually coming to use. Okay here we are, the moment of truth: Leah's lover is murdered in front of her. What is this an opera? She thought to herself as she drew upon her most earth shattering experience to bring her character's horrible tragedy to life. Suddenly there she was, back in the battle for the BET. Duke has been struck in the heart by Serpentor's poisonous snake-spear, heroically saving his brother from the fatal strike intended for him. Serpentor may as well have bypassed Duke and hit her right in the heart, for her world as she knew it had been completely shattered. The excruciatingly cruel pain of having to watch helplessly as the great love of your life, your heart and soul, your SOULMATE if there ever was one, has his life force ripped from him was more than she could bear. She held him in her arms as he slipped into a coma then held vigil at his bedside as he fought for his life. It was touch-and-go and she begged him to hang on as her heart was being ripped right out of her chest. She got lucky, Duke survived. But Leah wasn't so lucky. So what if he HADN'T survived - ."  
  
The audience watched in anguish as Scarlett let out a primal scream that even she didn't recognize as her knees buckled underneath her, clutching her head and hair in her hands. "NO!!!" she cried helplessly as the floodgates to the waterworks opened. She was at the BET all over again and it wasn't any easier the second time around. As soon as the curtain closed she ran off stage and got sick again. She then made a beeline to her dressing room, formerly Alexis', and picked up her cell phone to make what felt like the most important call of her life.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, how's the Big Apple treating you?" Duke greeted her.  
  
"God it's so good to hear your voice," Scarlett sighed in relief as her voice still trembled. She needed verbal confirmation that he was still alive and well and she got it.  
  
"You okay?" Duke asked in concern. "You don't sound okay."  
  
"I need to see you, so I can tell you how much I love you in person."  
  
"I'd love to see you too and I'll be happy to come up, but I already know that you love me, baby!"  
  
"You have no fucking idea," she said. But this audience does, she thought. She never was the same after the BET ordeal. Something deep inside her had changed. Maybe some of the poison of Sepentor's spear made its way into her heart as well. A piece of her innocence was lost, not that she was very impressionable to begin with. It was the beginning of her disenchantment with life in the military. It would be soon time to move on.  
  
"You know how fantastic you were tonight, don't you?" Lady Jaye asked, entering the dressing room.  
  
"I don't feel fantastic," said Scarlett wearily, emotionally wiped out from reliving her trauma. "I don't know how you Method actors do this shit without losing your minds."  
  
"Who says we don't?" Lady Jaye shrugged. "You were at BET, weren't you?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because I was there, remember? I was watching you all over again and it broke my heart."  
  
"Mine too," Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Well you should know that Alexis wasn't even that convincing. Probably too doped up on 'Ludes to feel anything. Rave reviews will be in store for you tomorrow, mark my words," Lady Jaye told her with conviction. "Come on, lets go get a drink or five."  
  
Lady Jaye was right about the reviews, not that Scarlett cared much. Duke was coming to see her and that was all that mattered.  
  
********************* 


	3. Home Suite Home

"Home Suite Home"  
  
LADY JAYE'S LOFT  
  
"Peter called while you were in the shower," Lady Jaye informed Scarlett. "He wants you to meet him at his room at the Waldorf for a "private discussion" about the play." Lady Jaye handed her the message from their director and added in a sultry tone, "Oh, and dress sexy."  
  
Scarlett scowled at her as she took the message. "Are you fucking kidding me? WHY would he think I would do that? I'm not sleeping with that sleez- ball! And what are you my pimp now? Telling me to dress sexy!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just the messenger!" Lady Jaye laughed. "HE told you to dress sexy, not me."  
  
"Well fuck him, I'm not going."  
  
"You have to. He'll fire you," Lady Jaye warned her. "Look, go just to humor him then rebuff any advances that he makes."  
  
"Sounds like playing with fire to me."  
  
"Sure, if you don't know what you're doing. Look, he's just testing your boundaries. But if you don't play along and show up for him to test you, you'll piss him off and he'll blackball you."  
  
"Do I really have to go?" Scarlett asked with dread.  
  
"Yes you do. It's all a game to these big shots so play along for a minute then come home," Lady Jaye advised. "He's not going to hurt you. If it will make you feel better I'll come and rescue you if I don't hear from you in an hour."  
  
"Make it a half hour," Scarlett bargained, "and I'll be damned if I'm dressing sexy for this bozo. He'll take casual and like it!"  
  
*******************  
  
WALDORF ASTORIA HOTEL  
  
Scarlett exited the elevator at the 27th floor to look for Peter's suite. This is so stupid, she thought to herself as she looked for Peter's suite number. And speaking of stupid, how STUPID does he think I am, she wondered angrily. Fucking civilians, they don't have a CLUE. Ha, I've dealt with worse predators in the military. I'll set this pervert straight and give him a lesson in manners that he'll never forget, she swore to herself as she approached the suite number she was dreadfully looking for. Her heart raced and her stomach sunk as she reluctantly knocked on the door. The door opened and Scarlett gasped in shock.  
  
"I thought I told you to dress sexy."  
  
"Duke!" Scarlett exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, overjoyed to see her great love in the flesh. Duke picked her up and they shared a long overdue passionate kiss. "You asshole, you set me up!" she playfully scolded him after their kiss. "And you weren't supposed to be here until next week!"  
  
"Allie helped too. Admit it, we got you good," Duke said with a smirk. "And don't try to deny it. I looked through the peephole and the expression on your face was priceless," he added in laughter, "If looks could kill!"  
  
"Yeah well payback's going to be a bitch, Hauser!" Scarlett amiably warned him.  
  
"Later. But first things first," he said, showing her the service cart of chilled champagne and fresh strawberries.  
  
"Oh Duke, you didn't!" Scarlett gasped in enchantment.  
  
"You're right, I didn't. It was Allie's idea. Not bad, huh?" he said, popping the champagne cork and pouring their glasses.  
  
"Not bad at all," said Scarlett with a delightful smile, taking her champagne flute. "I missed you, Duke."  
  
"Yeah, I know - by THAT much," he mocked, holding his thumb and pointer finger two inches apart. Scarlett smacked his arm. He loved taunting her about the Skystriker incident.  
  
"Stop that! I'm serious!" she laughed.  
  
"So am I; why do you think I told you to dress sexy?"  
  
"Come here you," said Scarlett as she tugged his shirt, pulling him into another kiss. Duke reciprocated by running his free hand through her thick red mane, then down her back and squeezing her bottom, pulling her hips closer to him. "I love you so much," she gasped as the ecstasy started shooting through her body like electricity. Her champagne flute, now tilted too far, spilled a little champagne on the floor.  
  
"Oops, spilled some champagne," Duke whispered.  
  
"Fuck the champagne. Fuck me NOW," she demanded under her breath as she pulled him into another deep kiss. Duke set their flutes down on the cart then whisked Scarlett to the bedroom.  
  
"Baby, I love you so bad," he declared in the naughty tone that she loved as he pulled her on top of him on the bed.  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"You're about to find out, sweetheart."  
  
*******************  
  
Scarlett woke up in the middle of the night. Unable to fall back asleep, she was perfectly content to watch Duke sleep as she sorted out her thoughts. Duke's visit was exactly what she needed and not a moment too soon. Having to relive the trauma of the BET battle night after night for the play was taking its toll on her, emotionally and physically. Hopefully that loser Alexis would be back from rehab soon. Calling Duke after every show wasn't confirmation enough anymore. She had longed to see him, to feel his arms around her, to feel his breath on her skin, to make love to him. Funny how a split second changed the course of her career, if not her entire life. She thought often about that since the BET nightmares haunted her sleep. It was a small consolation that Flint and Snake Eyes took care of Serpentor while Duke was in his coma - unofficially. The press release would state that Serpentor was killed during the battle for the BET. What a big fat lie; all in the name of PR. But what could they say? That in a wrath of revenge two highly esteemed Joes attacked the enemy in his sleep? The secret execution of Serpentor is what brought about the downfall of Cobra. With Cobra Commander back at the helm and even more insane than ever, despite Dr. Mindbender's best attempts to reverse the damage the spores did to him, it didn't take long for Cobra's inefficiency to cause Destro and Baroness to make the calculated decision to turn traitor on him and his sinking organization.  
  
Scarlett was eternally grateful to Flint and Snakes for what they did. Only she and Lady Jaye were privy to their secret mission, and of course Hawk who didn't give his blessing but looked the other way. Scarlett would inform Duke about it when he woke from his coma. Falcon had been excluded because of his tendency to fuck up, and there was no room for error. Scarlett would have joined in the secret mission but she couldn't tear herself away from Duke's side. She had already been denied time from him when he was first taken off site via chopper to the hospital. She pleaded with Hawk to let her get on the chopper to accompany Duke but he refused her request. In her agony he coldly reminded her that she was a soldier and duty first! The bastard! "Correction: I'm a PERSON and so is Duke who happens to be at Death's Door! My DUTY is by his side!" she had snapped at him in her fury. Threatening insubordination, Hawk forced her to continue fighting. She did, and she had fought many times before in the face of tragedy but it was different this time; she had hit her threshold and she was now numb from everything happening quicker than she could emotionally process. Of course it would catch up to her later: the bitter resentment. After happily giving so many years of her life to this high-risk cause only to be denied an ounce of compassion in her darkest hour. Where's the gratitude? She'd never forgive or forget. Fuck Hawk and military code. She could start a whole new career that didn't deny her having feelings and a life of her own. She didn't regret the choices that she had made in her life but now having been kicked in the teeth and faced with Duke's mortality as well as her own, this lifestyle quickly lost its allure. And just like that, with the downfall of Cobra and the Joe team disbanded, she would now see if she has what it takes to make it in the civilian world.  
  
Duke stirred out of his sleep to find Scarlett awake next to him. She was looking in his direction but had a faraway look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her as he stroked her hair.  
  
"How much I love you."  
  
*******************  
  
LADY JAYE'S LOFT  
  
Scarlett and Duke came back to the loft the next day so Scarlett could change her clothes and join Lady Jaye and Flint for their night out all together.  
  
"Oh would you look at this?" Scarlett taunted, pointing out Lady Jaye and Flint curled up on the couch, working on the Times crossword puzzle together.  
  
"Well aren't you two precious!" Duke chimed in.  
  
"You're not ready yet? I thought we were going to dinner then The Suite tonight," said Scarlett.  
  
"What's The Suite?" Flint asked.  
  
"Aquarius Suite. It's like a modern day Studio 54 without the open sex and drugs," said Lady Jaye, "open" being the operative word here.  
  
"Oh, okay - so they play music. Wow," Flint mocked. Lady Jaye scowled at him for making fun of her favorite hangout.  
  
"Just for that we're going to make you wait in the line," Lady Jaye teased him.  
  
"We don't have to wait in line? Why not?" Flint asked.  
  
"Please!" Lady Jaye said disdainfully, "The line is for the Bridge-&-Tunnel crowd."  
  
"The WHAT?" asked Flint, now completely puzzled.  
  
"Kids from the outer boroughs who don't have a prayer of actually getting in," Scarlett explained.  
  
"Hello, do we KNOW you two?" Duke commented, somewhat disturbed by this conversation. Lady Jaye and Scarlett grinned sheepishly as they realized that maybe they were coming off a bit haughtily then got ready to go out.  
  
*******************  
  
AQUARIUS SUITE  
  
The foursome enjoyed cocktails and reminisced about old Joe stories at their table when they noticed a couple of unpleasantly familiar faces in the club. "Well Allie it looks like your so-called "Hot Spot" is already going downhill," Flint commented cuttingly, pointing out Destro and Baroness across the room.  
  
"She's looking right at us," said Lady Jaye. Scarlett turned to see the Baroness smirking at her. Scarlett responded by casually using her middle finger to scratch her cheek.  
  
"Classy. Very high school by the way." Lady Jaye laughed at her.  
  
"She started it." Scarlett shrugged. Lady Jaye then leaned into the table to speak as if she were about to spill a state secret.  
  
"Well I heard that every co-op board on Fifth Avenue turned them down," Lady Jaye announced, "and I mean EVERY one! Probably the entire Upper East Side for that matter!"  
  
"Hmph! Yeah, good luck with that; never mind a co-op, they better buy the whole fucking building!" Scarlett ridiculed.  
  
"Is this what you two hens do all day?" Flint teased them then added, "Cackle cackle cackle!"  
  
"How can they even show their faces in public?" Duke growled. "It's a fucking slap in the face after all the damage they've done! I ought to go over there and teach them a lesson in public loitering."  
  
"Hon, you can't. They had a deal, remember?" Scarlett unenthusiastically reminded him. "Please don't make a scene. Allie and I would like to be welcome back here."  
  
"Why? So these guys can try to fuck you?" Flint asked harshly, glaring at Lady Jaye then added, "They're certainly looking at you like they want to fuck you." Lady Jaye rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes Dash, you found me out. Shana and I come here to pick up hot young studs then break their hearts," Lady Jaye said breathlessly. Flint's face scrunched up at her poking him with the jealousy stick.  
  
"Really? So exactly how many guys have you fucked since you've been in the city?" Flint half-joked with nastiness in his tone, trying hard to keep his cool. Lady Jaye stayed quiet as he looked at her. "Well?" he pressed.  
  
"Shhh, I'm counting," she replied passively.  
  
"Allie!" Flint was obviously not amused.  
  
"What? A girl gets lonely in the city!" she explained. "You know what, I keep losing count. I better make out a list. You KNOW you're dying to know anyway!" she taunted as she wrote out her list on a cocktail napkin while Flint's face turned redder by the minute as she continued to scribble away. "Done! Whew finally!" she said as he snatched the list from her then proceeded to read it aloud.  
  
"Ronald McDonald, Colonel Sanders, Elvis Presley - dammit Allie!" Flint growled as the other three howled in laughter. Flint pouted as he crumpled up the list and tossed it aside.  
  
"Don't worry Flint!" Scarlett laughed, "Allie told me that Elvis was a dead lay!"  
  
"Aw, are you jealous of The King, sweetie?" Lady Jaye consoled him. "Come on, lets go dance. The deejay should be playing my Al Green request soon."  
  
"How do you know he's going to play it?" Flint asked skeptically, silently feeling like an ass.  
  
"Because I wrote my request on a twenty dollar bill and I plan on getting my money's worth, now lets go," she explained as she pulled him out to the dance floor. Sure enough, the deejay started playing the sultry tune "I Can't Get Next To You" per Lady Jaye's request.  
  
"Wanna bump and grind?" Scarlett asked Duke, raising her eyebrow as Lady Jaye's song request started playing.  
  
"Do I ever - oh you mean DANCE."  
  
"Ha-ha, you can do that later as well," said Scarlett as she led him to the dance floor. They danced seductively, maintaining full body contact.  
  
"Hey, get a room!" Flint hollered at them in jest as he danced with Lady Jaye only a few feet away from them.  
  
"Hey, get a life!" Duke returned the jest. Flint flipped him the bird. The song finished and they made their way back to their table. As they sat down Duke told Scarlett, "You know, in Flint's defense, these guys ARE leering at you like you're their next meal."  
  
Scarlett took a beat. Where was this coming from? She wondered as she tried to read his unfamiliar expression. Was it - insecurity? She wasn't sure since she had never seen it before. "Does that bother you?" she finally responded, "Or are you surprised that other men actually find me desirable?"  
  
"Of course not!" Duke replied defensively, "It's just disrespectful on their part, that's all." Suddenly it hit her - BAM! He wasn't in control of her environment anymore: no more threat of slapping extra guard duty shifts or KP for looking at her the wrong way; no more threat of making somebody's life a living hell for stepping on his toes; no more fear of disrespecting the big C.O. to keep the boys at bay. He wasn't dealing with military personnel under his command here; these were - civilians. Welcome to the Real World, Sergeant Hauser, where I'm not "off-limits" anymore, she thought in amusement to her new insight as she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Yes it is, honey," she humored him. She decided to keep her insight to herself. She would enjoy these new rules; it was a refreshing change of pace for her. She just hoped that he could handle the adjustment. Time would tell.  
  
"I'm going to go powder my nose," Scarlett excused herself. As she made her way to the restroom, she was about to push open the door when she suddenly found herself face-to-face with Baroness who was exiting the restroom. The infamous Baroness Anastasia DeCobray. Baroness looked at her knowingly and smugly while Scarlett gave her an icy stare. Baroness was first to break the cold silence.  
  
"Well, I see you're moving up in the world," said Baroness cuttingly. "Now that you've traded in your combat boots for Blahniks perhaps next you'll upgrade your man as well?"  
  
"In case you haven't heard, co-op boards don't let terrorists live in their buildings so I imagine your stay here will be brief," Scarlett sneered.  
  
"EX-terrorist. And if I were you I'd lose the attitude, dearie. You may need me someday," Baroness coolly warned her.  
  
"HA! I seriously doubt that," said Scarlett, brushing past her.  
  
"You're more like me than you care to admit and that frightens you," Baroness called after her, then muttered, "Bitch."  
  
******************* 


	4. Rock 'n' Eighties

"Rock-n-Eighties"  
  
Disclaimer add-on: I do not own the lyrics to "Mista Bone" by Great White but it IS published with permission of a credited writer, so don't even think about suing. (Thanks Audster!)  
  
*******************  
  
CENTRAL PARK  
  
Scarlett and Lady Jaye went for their ritual jog through Central Park, which provided much more pleasant scenery than their previous PT sessions at The Pitt from their Joe days. "Shana, I gotta ask you something," Lady Jaye started to inquire.  
  
"Yeah?" Scarlett replied as they continued on their trail.  
  
"Why doesn't Duke move out here? I mean how the hell are you supposed to figure out if you two can actually work in the Real World if you're doing a long-distance relationship? It's just another strike against you!"  
  
"No, Duke doesn't like the city," Scarlett explained. "It's too fast-paced for him. He wants a nice quiet life in St. Louis."  
  
"Hmph! That man should KNOW how many guys throw themselves at you when he's not around! And not just ANY guys; hot eligible prospects and big shots most women can only fantasize about!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And what about Flint?" Scarlett challenged her. "Does he know about all your not-so-secret admirers? You could open a flower shop with as many roses as you get sent to you!"  
  
"Yes he does thank you very much," said Lady Jaye triumphantly. "I have ways of making sure he stumbles across the information. It makes him spit nails but hey, I got him to move to the city didn't I?" Scarlett stopped to catch her breath. "Hey are you okay?" Lady Jaye asked in concern. It wasn't like her to tire so easily. Scarlett nodded.  
  
"I guess I'm still tired from last night's performance and I didn't sleep well. And this producer has us on the most fucked up schedule," Scarlett feigned explanation as she sat down on the park bench to recover her strength.  
  
"You have to do something Shana, you can't keep up this routine," Lady Jaye cautioned her. "You've certainly dropped enough weight over this, which is about to get dangerously low by the way."  
  
"This producer doesn't know what he's doing," Scarlett tried to change the subject, "Between the scheduling, and the casting - I mean come on, YOU should have been the lead and not that sorry excuse Alexis just so she can spend her show time in rehab!" Scarlett went on to rant about what she would change in the show.  
  
"Well, the show's a big hit so I guess they're doing something right." Lady Jaye shrugged.  
  
"Well it could be a bigger hit," said Scarlett, then started rambling about box office numbers. Lady Jaye was taken aback.  
  
"Why don't you produce?" Lady Jaye suggested.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, only if you want the headaches. But you certainly have the vision and the entrepreneurial spirit for it. And you hate performing to the point that it makes you physically ill."  
  
"Hmm," Scarlett pondered. "You really think so? Me?"  
  
"Yes! Most of these guys are too chicken to try something new and innovative. But not you; you've never given a damn about the nay-sayers."  
  
"Well that's true. So what are we doing tonight since Flint's out of town?" Scarlett got back up so they could continue their jog.  
  
"You want to go to The Suite tonight? It's Eighties Night there tonight," Lady Jaye excitedly informed Scarlett.  
  
"What kind of Eighties?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Hair bands!" said Lady Jaye jubilantly, "Rock-n-Eighties, as if there were any other kind of Eighties! And get this: They're even going to have cover bands playing the Eighties tunes and even dressing up just like the bands such as Warrant and the like. It's the latest thing in the club scene."  
  
"Why fake bands? Because the REAL Warrant is too busy playing their sold out show at Madison Square Garden?" Scarlett asked in mockery.  
  
"Hmm, whatever happened to them?" Lady Jaye pondered aloud.  
  
"Please don't tell me that WE have to dress Eighties as well?" Scarlett asked with dread.  
  
"Of course not! The clothes were bad enough the first time around!" Lady Jaye said disdainfully.  
  
"This makes us old, doesn't it?" Scarlett commented.  
  
"My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby," Lady Jaye sang out loud, trying to ignore Scarlett's statement.  
  
*******************  
  
AQUARIUS SUITE  
  
As planned, Lady Jaye and Scarlett went to Aquarius Suite for "Rock-n- Eighties" night. Most of the celebrity guests were dressed the part in Eighties rock star gear and the girls enjoyed observing and laughing at them, and the cover bands were for the most part a hoot - though some were actually pretty good. Everyone relished in the nostalgia.  
  
"More leather and lycra than you can shake a stick at! So who's all playing tonight?" Scarlett asked. Lady Jaye picked up a program guide to see the band list.  
  
"Ooh, you're never going to believe this. Take a look at this here," said Lady Jaye apprehensively as she handed Scarlett the guide, pointing to the top of the page.  
  
"DeCobray Public Relations presents Rock-n-Eighties," Scarlett read aloud then looked up at Lady Jaye in disbelief. "Maybe it's another member of the DeCobray clan?"  
  
"Then why is the Baroness dressed like Cher and talking to Arlie over there?" Lady Jaye pointed to where the Baroness was talking to the club owner.  
  
"Is that HER? I didn't recognize her with the big hair!" Scarlett exclaimed in laughter. "Well I see she bought stock in Aqua Net."  
  
"Hee, yeah! Oh and speaking of Aqua Net, here comes the next band."  
  
"Wait a minute, that lead singer looks nothing like Jack Russell," Scarlett commented as the Great White cover band started playing on stage.  
  
"What, not ugly enough?" Lady Jaye laughed.  
  
"Well, yeah! This one's actually kind of cute!"  
  
"I'll take the bass player, yum! Hel-LOO Tony!" Lady Jaye licked her lips then joked, "Come on, let's be cover band groupies. It'll be so much fun!"  
  
"Sure! You should flash your boobs to the fake band so we can go fake- backstage."  
  
"Well at least the boobs aren't fake," chimed a familiar voice. "And by the way, the REAL Tony went solo and cut his hair."  
  
"Courtney!" Scarlett and Lady Jaye exclaimed together.  
  
"So glad you could make it!" Lady Jaye greeted her.  
  
"And miss a Def Leppard cover band trying to recreate greatness? Not on your life!" said Cover Girl. "I hope I didn't miss them."  
  
"No, they're coming on later. So what's new with you, Courtney?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I'm now fashion editor at the magazine," Cover Girl proudly announced before her attention was diverted by the sultry bass intro to the next song played by the band. "Oh goodie! The band's playing Mista Bone! Lets go dance on the platform!"  
  
"Ooh I love this song!" Scarlett gasped in delight as they made their way to the six-foot high dance platform, "It's so -,"  
  
"Naughty?" Lady Jaye interrupted her.  
  
"As a matter of fact - yes!" Scarlett answered haughtily. "Let's just say that Duke and I broke a few rules listening to this song."  
  
"Guilty," Lady Jaye proudly surrendered, waving one hand up in the air.  
  
"Ahem! Would that be military rules or, uh, OTHERWISE, Miss Scarlett?" Cover Girl probed.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to take The Fifth on that," Scarlett grinned sheepishly as she blushed.  
  
"That means both," Lady Jaye laughed as they started dancing on the platform to their beloved sexy song:  
  
That girl is just a cool good looker  
  
That baby's sweeter than raw brown sugar  
  
Never mind Cause the fancy took her  
  
She says she wants to Let the small head rock her  
  
What a smile  
  
Don't it drive you insane  
  
Ooh ma baby  
  
Drive a mile  
  
Just to ride back again  
  
Baby won't ya rock it tonight.  
  
"I'm going to call Duke and make him sorry he isn't here," said Scarlett as she pulled her cell phone out of her Fendi pochette and dialed Duke's cell number.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," Duke greeted her.  
  
"I just want to show you what you're missing in New York. Does THIS ring any bells?" Scarlett asked as she held the phone in the air for him to hear the music:  
  
And when she's in the mood  
  
When she needs that lovin' groove  
  
When she wants it rude  
  
She grooves With Mista Bone  
  
If she's in the mood  
  
If she hits that lovin' groove  
  
When she's gettin' rude  
  
She grooves With Mista Bone.  
  
"See? You could be here grooving with me to this," Scarlett taunted him.  
  
"You're evil. You're not playing fair."  
  
"All's fair in love and war, sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah well just don't groove with anyone else. I'm the only Mista Bone in your life."  
  
"Yes you are, lover."  
  
Lady Jaye grabbed the phone from Scarlett. "I'm sorry Duke. Shana has to go because Hugh Jackman wants to dance with her immediately," she lied then closed the phone shut and handed it back to Scarlett then stated, "A hundred bucks says that he moves to the city by the end of the month."  
  
"I'll take that bet!" Cover Girl chimed in. "I say by the end of next week. You were SLICK, Allie!"  
  
"You're on!" Scarlett joined in the wager as they continued dancing away. By now there were several well-known admirers trying to dance with them on the platform as the song played on:  
  
Just take it like a sweet injection  
  
Just a token of my affection  
  
Another night We'll take another direction  
  
I'm gonna play you Like a rhythm section  
  
What a style  
  
Let me see that again  
  
Ooh my baby  
  
Drive a mile  
  
Just to ride you again  
  
Baby won't ya rock it tonight.  
  
It's good to be so highly sought-after, and the fact that it's by a Somebody doesn't hurt either, Scarlett thought to herself as she danced with her admirer. Maybe Allie was right. But now getting too close for comfort, she backed away from her dance partner then suddenly felt her foot give away under her as the rest of her followed. She had stepped back too far and let out a high-pitched scream as she fell off the platform; her heart jumped in her throat as she proceeded to take the six-foot fall backwards. I'm going to be dance floor road-kill! She thought in distress as she prepared to crash and possibly break her back or neck. A soft landing. Instead of crashing into the floor, a stranger caught her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you," she said to him.  
  
"This must be my lucky day. It doesn't rain hot broads every day. So do I get to keep you?" he asked in a swaggering tone.  
  
"I don't think so," she replied. "Can you put me down now?" The stranger obliged.  
  
"You look familiar."  
  
"Really? Well YOU don't," Scarlett teased him then walked away. Even though she didn't recognize the stranger, his voice sounded familiar and she knew that he had to be a Somebody if he was in the club. That Somebody was Howie Strong, King of All Media.  
  
******************* 


	5. Hell'oween

"Hell-oween"  
  
*******************  
  
Halloween weekend. Duke was moving into his new apartment in the city with the assistance of Falcon and Flint, who helped bring his belongings from St. Louis. It was also the Annual Pimp-n-Ho Halloween Costume Charity Ball at Aquarius Suite, a decadent party at the club where local celebs dress up in outrageous Pimp-n-Ho themed costumes and proceeds from ticket and drink sales go to charity. It was a popular party theme in Southern California and Las Vegas that had made its way to Manhattan. Scarlett and Lady Jaye had been looking forward to the event all month long. Scarlett dressed Duke in a red crushed velvet pimp-suit with leopard print trim on the jacket cuffs, pocket covers and collar, topped with a matching wide brimmed hat with an oversized feather sticking out of the brim. Scarlett coordinated herself in a midriff-baring two-piece leopard print cat suit and knee-high black boots and an oversized white crushed velvet top hat. Lady Jaye dressed Flint as Hugh Hefner in his trademark black silk pajamas, burgundy smoking jacket and pipe. Lady Jaye wore a black silk classic Playboy Bunny bodice topped with a blonde wig and bunny ears. Since Falcon was joining the party as Cover Girl's escort she dressed him in too-tight pants with an open silk shirt and an oversized "$" medallion hanging on his bare chest, topped with a zebra print cowboy hat. Cover Girl wore matching zebra print hot pants and halter top with thigh-high boots. Looking outrageous for the occasion and loving it, the group was off to the ball.  
  
*******************  
  
AQUARIUS SUITE  
  
The group settled in at their table with their drinks to observe all the other costumes, which provided sufficient entertainment. In some cases, the girls felt over dressed compared to the other guests. Suddenly the music quieted down as Baroness, clad in a black silk bustier and matching black silk floor-length fitted coat and black strappy platform stilettos, walked on stage to introduce the party host. "Good evening darlings, I'm Hollywood Madam Heidi Fleiss and would like to thank you for attending our fabulous little charity ball," she said as she started plugging her PR firm.  
  
"She's in charge of this soiree? I'll bet she doesn't even know what charity it's for," Lady Jaye whispered to Scarlett. Scarlett nodded in agreement.  
  
"And now without further adieu, your host for this evening the fabulous Howie Strong!" Baroness announced as Howie came out on stage.  
  
"Welcome to the Annual Pimp-n-Ho Halloween Costume Charity Ball," Howie greeted the club patrons then continued talking about the charity. Scarlett looked up at the stage and in shock at the familiar sight, dropped her drink on the floor.  
  
"Shit!" Scarlett gasped.  
  
"You okay?" Duke asked in concern.  
  
"Uh yeah, the glass just slipped that's all," Scarlett nervously explained. Lady Jaye shot her a perplexed expression. Scarlett waited until Duke went to the bar with Flint and Falcon to get another round of drinks. She leaned over and whispered to Lady Jaye and Cover Girl while pointing to the stage, "That's the guy who caught me when I fell off the dance platform." Lady Jaye choked on her drink.  
  
"Howie Strong!?" Lady Jaye asked in disbelief.  
  
"No!" Cover Girl gasped in disappointment, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Well, if that's who's on stage then yes," Scarlett replied. Lady Jaye shook her head.  
  
"Stay away from that one. He's a pig, and that's one of his better qualities," Lady Jaye warned her.  
  
"I got that impression of him from what few words I had with him. Besides, why would I want him or anyone else for that matter? I have Duke."  
  
"Yes! Which reminds me! Okay ladies, pay up," Lady Jaye demanded as she held out her palm, "it's the end of the month and Duke's the newest Manhattan resident." Scarlett and Cover Girl pulled out their wallets to cover their bets.  
  
"I have to admit Allie, I didn't think he'd do it," said Scarlett as she handed Lady Jaye a crisp hundred dollar bill then added with apprehension, "and I'm not so sure it was a good idea to manipulate him into moving here."  
  
"He would have done it anyway, he just needed a kick in the pants to get him into gear," Lady Jaye reassured her as she collected Cover Girl's money.  
  
"So what are you going to buy with your winnings?" Cover Girl asked Lady Jaye, who was admiring her lottery.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe a new Louis Vuitton make-up pouch," said Lady Jaye. "Or maybe I'll just frame the money and hang it in the loft to rub Scarlett's nose in it."  
  
"You WOULD!" Scarlett laughed. "Well if this works out I'll be happy to have been wrong."  
  
"Wrong about what?" Duke asked as he snuck up behind Scarlett. "Your decision to leave the military?" Scarlett scowled at him. Lady Jaye and Cover Girl immediately put their cocktails to their lips and looked the other way.  
  
"Duke-," said Scarlett in a warning tone. "We've been through this. I'll be 30 in the blink of an eye and I would like a life."  
  
"Oops, just kidding, sweetheart. Sorry," Duke laughed then gave her a kiss on the cheek. A tiny smile peeked out of the corner of her mouth. "So where's Vincent?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hopefully not getting us Eighty-Six'd from the club," Scarlett replied.  
  
"I see him, he's by the deejay booth," said Cover Girl. "Is that Baroness he's talking to over there?"  
  
Lady Jaye let out a hearty laugh. "Well no bloody good can come from that!" she said, still laughing. "I think he's in way over his head with that one."  
  
"He's on his own, I'm not rescuing him from that one," said Duke.  
  
"I'll go collect him," Scarlett groaned then got up from their table and headed off to the deejay booth to retrieve Falcon from Baroness.  
  
*******************  
  
"Falcon darling, my aren't you quite the ladies man," Baroness greeted him, touching his shoulder. "So are you just visiting or here to stay?" Falcon beamed at the attention Baroness was giving him.  
  
"Oh, well, uh," Falcon stammered, "just visiting. I'm helping my brother get settled in the city."  
  
"Oh REALLY?" Baroness asked with intrigue. "I mean that's too bad you're not staying around. We could use more strapping young men such as yourself to grace the city."  
  
"Well, we could always make the most of the time I do have here," said Falcon, moving closer to Baroness while leering at her. "So is it true about you bad girls?"  
  
"Darling, you have no fucking idea," Baroness growled as she ran her hand up his thigh then grabbed his crotch. Falcon gasped. "I'd make a MAN out of you, dear boy."  
  
"Oh my God, I've always wanted to be with an older woman," said Falcon in rapture.  
  
"OLDER WOMAN! How DARE you!" Baroness gasped in dismay as she threw her drink on Falcon and stormed off.  
  
"Wait! What'd I say? I thought we had a good thing going, baby!" Falcon called out to her as he wiped the drink off of his face with cocktail napkins. Baroness continued to sashay away without breaking pace. Her work with him was done anyway. She got a piece of information and Destro had witnessed somebody more handsome and much younger than him flirting with her. Suddenly Scarlett was standing in front of her.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be darling? The Cat in the Hat?" Baroness mocked her outfit.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Scarlett seethed at the Baroness. "Stay away from Falcon."  
  
"What's the matter darling - jealous?" Baroness taunted her. "If you want both brothers all to yourself then just say so."  
  
"Oh puh-leez," Scarlett replied with disgust. "That's more your style, not mine."  
  
"No dearie, my style is to do much better in my choice of partner. And you'd be wise to do the same instead of having the old one from your past life move to the city," Baroness sneered. Scarlett's eyes widened in shock as she wondered how Baroness knew so much about her personal life.  
  
"My personal life is none of your business, or ANY part of my life for that matter!" Scarlett growled at her. "And why do you care anyway?"  
  
"HA! Don't flatter yourself darling, I don't give a damn if you want to be a fool and throw your life away for a White Picket Fence and two-point-five kids with some Joe," Baroness casually replied as she pulled out her compact to touch up her face powder. "I'm just saying that you have a fabulous opportunity to do better and grab the Brass Ring. I know the type and he'll only hold you back."  
  
"You don't know shit," Scarlett hissed as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Hmph, he must really rock your world!" Baroness called out to her.  
  
"I hate you Baroness," Scarlett muttered in contempt as she continued walking away. So what if he DOES rock my world? Scarlett thought, hoping Baroness was wrong about everything else she said. No, Baroness was just being her spiteful self, right? Duke wouldn't do that, would he? Then again there was that so-called joke he made ten minutes ago, she recalled as she wondered exactly how much truth there was behind it. She motioned to Falcon to make their way back to the group table.  
  
"Hey Pimp-Daddy," Scarlett greeted Duke at the table as she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I hope you weren't on stroll. You're all mine tonight, pussycat," said Duke as he played with the strands of hair around her face that peaked out from under her hat.  
  
"Nope, I'm all yours," Scarlett sighed as she lightly stroked the nape of his neck with her fingernails.  
  
"Careful, I'll take you right here," Duke playfully warned her as he ran his hands along the exposed skin on her lower back.  
  
"Please don't, I don't want to see that!" Flint groaned at them. "Hey Huggie Bear, get a room or a nice dark corner!"  
  
"Shut up, Hef. Go take some nudie shots or something," Duke replied.  
  
"I already have all the nudie shots I need," said Flint, giving Lady Jaye a knowing look. Lady Jaye smacked his arm.  
  
"Dash!"  
  
"It's Hef," Flint reminded her. Lady Jaye rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Lady Jaye, are you like Playmate of the Year or what?" Falcon asked teasingly.  
  
"More like Playmate for Life," Flint corrected him as he pulled Lady Jaye into a loving embrace. Lady Jaye beamed. Did he just say For Life? It sounded good to her.  
  
"Do you think Falcon can stay at Flint's tonight since he'll be at the loft anyway?" Scarlett whispered into Duke's ear. "We haven't christened your apartment yet and I want to play Rescue Captured Scarlett From Cobra." Duke's eyes nearly popped out of his head. They hadn't played that game in awhile.  
  
"Done and done," Duke groaned as he clenched his jaw in restraint from the anticipation and excitement.  
  
"Good."  
  
******************* 


	6. At a Loss

"At a Loss"  
  
(this is a more dramatic chapter, not as humorous as the others)  
  
*******************  
  
Scarlett and Lady Jaye had finished their work in the production of "Ah Leah!" and were cast in a new hit musical by their old producer James Stein. Lady Jaye was the lead and Scarlett was in the supporting cast. The performances had become even more taxing to get through for Scarlett since she had come down with the flu and been trying unsuccessfully to fight it off for a month now and only seemed to be getting worse. The nightly performance anxiety added to her flu was nothing short of torture.  
  
"Why don't you see a doctor about this?" Lady Jaye asked Scarlett, who was laying in misery on the couch in Lady Jaye's dressing room. Scarlett still had a half hour to rest until show time. "I swear you're going to end up killing yourself! And for what - a bloody musical?"  
  
"Why? So he can just tell me to rest and drink plenty of fluids? I already know this!" Scarlett grumbled into the sofa cushions with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Today a dull low back pain accompanied her flu misery as well.  
  
"Then why don't you do it? That's what the understudies are for," Lady Jaye told her. "I don't know why you insist on torturing yourself like this."  
  
"Because I've toughed out worse. Remember that mission in - ," Scarlett started to remind her.  
  
"Oh God, not the bloody mission again where you fought on despite having the flu," Lady Jaye groaned.  
  
"Yes! I did it then and I can do it now. All I need are my Zippy-Pep pills to make me snap-to for a couple hours. There'll be time to rest when I get home."  
  
"Hmph! More like there'll be time to rest when you're dead."  
  
"I don't want to get a reputation for flaking out on performances. Once I get on stage I'm fine," Scarlett told her.  
  
"Why don't you try to eat something?" Lady Jaye suggested.  
  
"What's the point? I won't be able to keep it down anyway. But hey at least the flu misery overshadows the performance anxiety now."  
  
"I'm calling Duke. Maybe he can come here and talk some sense into you."  
  
"No, don't!" Scarlett ordered her. "Falcon's been here all week and tonight is the first chance they've had to hang out. Leave them alone."  
  
"Have you a better idea then?"  
  
"Yes I do. Get my Zippy-Pep out of my bag and some water please?" Scarlett requested. Lady Jaye shook her head disapprovingly as she handed Scarlett her bottle of herbal and caffeine energy pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you," said Scarlett as she swallowed about ten Zippy-Pep pills, as she did for every performance ever since the flu hit her.  
  
*******************  
  
Scarlett struggled through the show as the dull pain in her low back and nausea was now accompanied by dizziness. Finally her last scene was over and if she could just make it back to Lady Jaye's dressing room she could lay down and rest. As she walked wearily backstage the dizziness became heavier on her. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her in the lower abdomen, followed by another but even more intense. The third one hit her so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her as she collapsed to the floor and gasped to catch her breath.  
  
"What is happening to me?" she asked faintly as the pain blinded her. Then everything started going black.  
  
*******************  
  
As Scarlett drifted back into consciousness she struggled to see where she was through her blurred vision. The emergency room? Maybe an operating room? As she tried to determine what was happening to her she could vaguely hear the doctors and nurses talking around her:  
  
"Blood sugar dangerously low."  
  
"She's dehydrated."  
  
"Get an IV on her."  
  
"D&C procedure right now."  
  
"You're going to go to sleep for a while."  
  
*******************  
  
Scarlett woke up in her hospital bed. Her pain was now dulled significantly and the nausea was gone. "Good, you're awake," a doctor greeted her as he entered her room. "How are you feeling Shana?"  
  
"Like I just got hit by a truck," Scarlett wearily replied as the doctor looked over her medical chart. "What happened?"  
  
"We did everything we could to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry but you miscarried," the doctor gently informed her.  
  
"Miscarried what?"  
  
"Your pregnancy."  
  
"That's impossible. I wasn't pregnant," Scarlett corrected the doctor.  
  
The doctor gave her a perplexed look then glanced at her chart again. "You were approximately twelve weeks along."  
  
"No, that's impossible!" Scarlett protested. "I'm on the pill! And besides, I didn't even have any symptoms! You made a mistake on there!"  
  
"Were you put on any antibiotics in the past few months? Because that will reduce the pill's effectiveness."  
  
"I don't think so. Oh wait, I did for a lung infection three months ago - Oh God, no!" Scarlett gasped as she clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Well there's your smoking gun," the doctor commented as he wrote in her chart. "You say you didn't have any symptoms? No nausea, fatigue or missed cycles?"  
  
"I've had extreme fatigue and nausea but that was a flu I haven't been able to shake. I didn't miss any cycles," Scarlett nervously explained as the tears started welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to believe that she had misdiagnosed herself with such devastating consequences.  
  
"That wasn't the flu, those were symptoms of pregnancy," the doctor clarified. "Wildly fluctuating hormone levels in the first week or two after conception may prompt some bleeding from the lining of the uterus similar to a period. And the last one was most likely a sign of threatened miscarriage mistaken for a cycle."  
  
Scarlett buried her face into her hands and began to tremble as the truth started to hit her. "Can we continue this some other time?" she asked as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. "This is a lot to take in and I'd like to be alone."  
  
"Of course," the doctor replied. "You're going to be fine. You should be able to try again in just a few months. I'll be back to check on you in a couple hours." He made a couple more notes in her chart then exited her room.  
  
"I don't feel fine," Scarlett wept as she turned to her side clutching her pillow while she absorbed all the new disturbing information. Try again? She wasn't even trying in the first place. In fact it had been the furthest thing from her mind to the point that she missed any symptoms. And how was Duke going to react? She agonized to herself until she was interrupted by a light knock on her door.  
  
"Shana?" Lady Jaye poked her head through the door. "Is it all right if I come in or do you want to be alone?" Scarlett looked up at her with red puffy eyes and motioned for her to come in. "Oh Shana, I'm so sorry honey," Lady Jaye consoled her as she sat down next to Scarlett on her bed and cradled her head into her shoulder.  
  
"You know then?" Scarlett asked as she cried on Lady Jaye's shoulder.  
  
"Yes. I told the staff I was your sister when we brought you in here. But how are you doing?"  
  
"I feel like I'm having a bad dream that I can't wake up from," said Scarlett, still crying as Lady Jaye held her. "How could this have happened? How could I be so careless? Maybe I wasn't meant to be somebody's mother; I couldn't even take care of this child before it had a chance to be born."  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault."  
  
"You and I both know that's not true."  
  
"Come on now, you didn't even know," Lady Jaye tried to reassure her. "I know you; you would have done things a lot differently. But that's still no guarantee that this could have been prevented." Scarlett looked up at her best friend's sincere expression. The sadness in Lady Jaye's eyes was heartbreaking. She was obviously deeply affected as well but determined to stay strong for Scarlett's support.  
  
"I would have wanted it you know," Scarlett quietly told her.  
  
"I know," Lady Jaye tenderly replied as she fought back the tears that were starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I'm never setting foot on stage again," Scarlett declared with resolve. "I'll never let this happen again."  
  
"Sweetie please don't be hasty," Lady Jaye advised her. "You've just been through a traumatic experience. I don't think you're in the frame of mind to - ."  
  
"On the contrary," Scarlett interrupted her. "I've never been clearer in my life. Where's Duke? Does he already know too?" Lady Jaye nodded her head.  
  
"He's right outside talking to the doctor."  
  
"So he knows then. And who else?"  
  
"Me, Flint and Falcon," Lady Jaye answered as Scarlett looked at her uneasily at the mention of Falcon's name. "He was with us when we were told."  
  
"I'd like to keep it that way. Nobody else. My father would be heartbroken if this got back to him."  
  
"You got it," Lady Jaye reassured her. "You have my word."  
  
Scarlett let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you ready for me to send Duke in?" Lady Jaye asked her.  
  
"Is he mad?" Scarlett asked worriedly.  
  
"At you? No, of course not," Lady Jaye reassured her. "He's distraught and worried about you. I'll go get him, he's waiting to see you," she said as she stood back up. "We're all here for you, you know that right?" Scarlett nodded and Lady Jaye left the room to send Duke in to see her. She was a nervous wreck over seeing him. What would he say to her? And how would he react to her? Would he secretly blame and resent her behind his typical strong front? She worried as the anxiety built up even more with every passing second. Her mind kept flashing back to how they first met and his infamous pick-up line:  
  
Scarlett had just been assigned to a new special missions forces team. She had flown into the nearby city the evening before reporting for duty at G.I. Joe headquarters, and after settling into her hotel room decided to visit a nearby bar to get a drink and unwind. As she quietly enjoyed her martini by herself at the bar, her eyes automatically scanned the room, sizing up every patron in there. It was just part of her defense mechanism and training, which was set to work on autopilot by now. One small group of men caught her attention, or actually one man in the group to be precise: Mister Tall Blonde and Handsome. His blue eyes were piercing even from across the room. You couldn't help but notice him; he had a confident, commanding presence about him. She turned her attention away when she realized those piercing blues were looking her way.  
  
As she finished her martini the bartender promptly put another in front of her. "I'm sorry but I didn't order another one," she told the bartender.  
  
"You didn't, but HE did," said the bartender, pointing behind her. Scarlett snapped around to find him smiling behind her: Mister Tall Blonde and Handsome! Dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that was almost too tight to accommodate his large muscles. He was built like a football player. But she could still take him if necessary, she thought to herself as she quickly sized him up and determined his weak points.  
  
"Thank you, Drink Man," she said to the man behind her. "So tell me about yourself."  
  
"I want to be the father of your children," he told her understatedly as he handed her drink to her.  
  
"You don't even know me!" she laughed at him and his charmingly awful pick- up line.  
  
"Yeah, how fucked up is that?" he smoothly replied.  
  
"Very," she replied. "But just as long as you know."  
  
"Knowing is half the battle," he joked. She rolled her eyes at him. A smooth talker AND a comedian, she thought as she wondered what other surprises he had. "So does she have a name?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" she asked coyly.  
  
"The mother of my children," he casually replied with a smile as he took another sip of his beer. "You."  
  
She laughed at him again. She couldn't tell if he seriously believed in his pick-up line or if he was going out of his way to be so corny. Whatever it was, he had an incredibly charming way about it and she found herself strangely attracted to him despite herself. "You don't quit, do you Drink Man?"  
  
"It's Conrad," he told her as he held his hand out to her.  
  
"Shana," she said as she gently shook his hand.  
  
"So what brings you here, Miss Shana?"  
  
"An airplane."  
  
"Smart-ass," he chuckled at her.  
  
"Well I'd rather be a smart-ass than a dumb-ass," she replied with a smile, then decided to toy with him some more. "Actually I'm in town because our team is playing here tomorrow. I'm a cheerleader for the Atlanta Falcons," she told him with a straight face.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're too gorgeous to be a cheerleader," he told her. She almost spit out her martini.  
  
"Oh you are GOOD!" she laughed heartily as she stood up from her barstool and set down the bartender's tip on the bar. "But I really should get going now."  
  
"You're leaving so soon? Don't I at least get one dance with you?"  
  
"Sorry Drink Man, but I have an early day tomorrow," she told him as he walked with her to the door.  
  
"Well, when will I see you again, gorgeous?" he asked her as he helped her into her jacket. She pulled her long hair out from underneath the jacket, casually tossing it in his direction.  
  
"Try wishing upon a star!" she called out as she rushed out the door, leaving him behind in her dust. The next morning she reported for duty at G.I. Joe headquarters. As she was led to her C.O.'s office to check in she was shocked to see who was sitting behind the C.O.'s desk - Drink Man!  
  
Scarlett's reflection was interrupted by a gentle knock on her hospital room door as Duke entered the room. His eyes gave him away: they told the tale that he had been to Hell and back. The sight of him broke her.  
  
"Oh Conrad I'm so sorry!" She started crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Shhh," he consoled her as he sat down on her bed to face her as he wrapped his arms around her as if he were trying to protect her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault. I'm just relieved that you're still here and going to be okay."  
  
"I don't feel like I'm going to be okay," she said as she wept on him.  
  
"I'm here for you, Shana. Always."  
  
*******************  
  
"You're thinking about when we first met, aren't you," said Duke as he took the pitcher and poured a glass of water for her.  
  
"How did you know?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Because I was too. You can't help it because of - ," he couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"That cheesy pick-up line," she said softly.  
  
"I still mean it. If and when you're ready," he said gently as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I can't think about this right now," she said solemnly.  
  
"That's okay, sweetheart. You don't have to," Duke reassured her. They were interrupted - or saved - by a knock on the door.  
  
"More flowers for you Miss O'Hara," announced the nurse as she entered the room carrying a large-scale arrangement of 10 stems of sunflowers, crisp greens and golden wildflowers in a large Baccarat crystal urn. Duke got up to help the nurse.  
  
"Here let me help you with that," said Duke as he took the floral arrangement from the nurse.  
  
"Thank you." The nurse smiled at him then exited the room.  
  
"Oh those are nice, who're they from?" Scarlett asked. Duke set the arrangement down on the table and opened the attached card, clenching his jaw tight and furrowing his brow as he read the card to himself:  
  
I regret hearing of your unfortunate experience. Get well soon darling.  
  
Baroness Anastasia and DeCobray Public Relations.  
  
"You look mad. Who's it from?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I was just having trouble reading this scribble. It's from the production crew," Duke lied.  
  
"Another one? That wasn't necessary. These are so pretty, and I like the vase too. They really shouldn't have," said Scarlett as she turned away on her side to try to find a more comfortable position. Still looking angrily at the Baroness' card in his hand and wondering how the Baroness knew and what she could possibly want from Scarlett, Duke crushed the card in his fist and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
******************* 


	7. Sleeping With The Enemy

"Sleeping With The Enemy"  
  
*******************  
  
Scarlett was soon released from the hospital and from her obligation to Stein's musical as well. She was free again to make necessary changes in her life and had to do it quickly before depression had a chance to set in. She had already caught herself brooding several times, which was something she was not comfortable with. Distraction was the name of the game here. She decided to take Lady Jaye out to lunch to share her new plans with her.  
  
"I have exciting news," Scarlett cheerfully told Lady Jaye as she reached into her Prada tote bag and pulled out a large manuscript then set it down on the table. "I'm going to get the rights to this property and produce it myself."  
  
"Where did you get that?" Lady Jaye gasped.  
  
"From Frankenstein's office," Scarlett answered matter-of-factly. Frankenstein was their nickname for their producer James Stein. "He had a stack of manuscripts on his desk from prospective authors that he was just going to toss so I offered to dispose of them for him. I took them home instead."  
  
Lady Jaye laughed in amusement. "Frankenstein always was too arrogant for his own bloody good! So what is this play and why is it so special?" she asked Scarlett. It had been weeks since she had seen Scarlett look so happy. Not since before her miscarriage weeks ago. Her old friend seemed to be on her way back and wanted to encourage her.  
  
"It's called "For Love And Honor" and basically it's a forbidden romance in the military during combat - sound familiar? This story is US Allie!" Scarlett told her enthusiastically. "Especially after I put MY touch on it. I'm going to make this story happen."  
  
"You'd be the person to bring it to life," said Lady Jaye. "This is right up your alley."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking you'd be the person to bring it to life. Nobody could play this lead like you could. By the time this gets going you should be done with Frankenstein's musical - if you're interested that is."  
  
"That sounds perfect, and I'd love to," said Lady Jaye then questioned, "But what about your funding?"  
  
"I have enough to start up the company and get it noticed but I'll still need to get financial backing for the play production itself."  
  
"Oh Scarlett not your inheritance! It's such a huge risk!" Lady Jaye cautioned her.  
  
"I know it's risky but I don't care. It's only money, and I really need this," Scarlett told her as her voice turned more solemn. "It takes my mind off of - I need to stay busy. And I love this story; it's something I can really sink my teeth into."  
  
Suddenly, a too familiar smug eastern European accented voice piped up from the next table. "Darling, if you use your name and distinction with the Joes to get publicity then your company will go 1000 times further and come light years quicker. It will be fabulous," boasted the Baroness, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Scarlett and Lady Jaye snapped around to look at her. They hadn't recognized her with her hair coiffed and eyes covered with oversized Chanel Jackie-O dark sunglasses.  
  
"Baroness!" Lady Jaye exclaimed. "What are YOU doing here!"  
  
"Having lunch just like you two," Baroness casually replied. "It's a free country darling."  
  
"Free - Hmph! Something you shouldn't be," Lady Jaye retorted before Scarlett finally piped up.  
  
"I want to hear what she has to say," said Scarlett. "Come sit with us Baroness."  
  
"What!?" Lady Jaye was flabbergasted and looking at Scarlett in disbelief. "You're joking right? For the love of God WHY?"  
  
"Because right now I hate myself more than I hate HER," Scarlett hissed at Lady Jaye, keeping her voice low so the Baroness couldn't hear. Lady Jaye's expression fell and she looked down, not knowing what to say to that. "Look, if I don't like what she has to say then I send her on her way. No harm done," Scarlett reassured her then called out to the Baroness, "Well what are you waiting for Baroness? Come talk to us!"  
  
The Baroness beamed triumphantly as she took her seat at their table. "Thank you darling, I knew you had some sense somewhere in there." Scarlett let out an exasperated sigh at the Baroness' insulting compliment.  
  
"Start talking Baroness, before I change my mind," Scarlett warned her.  
  
"Yes, enough with the pleasantries," said Baroness as she took off her sunglasses. "I have a plan that will benefit us both. You need publicity to get your new company off the ground. Your name on the production is what will or will not sell tickets. If nobody is familiar with you then you are destined for failure. And darling, you have not been doing your PR lately. You need to get back into the papers immediately. You can start by allowing me to "leak" to the press about your latest tragedy, eliciting public empathy. And let me say that I was very sorry to hear of your miscarriage, that was quite unfortunate," she said with indifference. Scarlett's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Excuse me?" Scarlett turned to Lady Jaye, who was just as surprised at the Baroness' knowledge. Scarlett glared back at the Baroness resentfully. "I don't know what you're talking about so move on to the next publicity stunt before I dismiss you," she warned Baroness.  
  
"Darling! Is that any way to speak to me after the lovely arrangement I sent to your hospital room?" Baroness feigned insult then proudly added, "I picked out the vase myself."  
  
"What are you talking about? You didn't send flowers," said Scarlett dismissively. "And furthermore, why WOULD you?"  
  
"Technically it was from my firm, to get your attention of course. Ten large scale sunflowers in a Baccarat crystal urn?" Baroness reminded her. "Surely you could not have missed it."  
  
"Of course I saw it. It was from the production crew. Please don't be so tacky to try to pass it off as yours."  
  
"Uh, that arrangement wasn't from the production crew," Lady Jaye told Scarlett. "We sent you roses."  
  
"Yes, and then there was another one - ."  
  
"No, there was no other one, just the roses," Lady Jaye told her then regretfully added, "I hate to say this, but I think she might be telling the truth."  
  
"No, Duke read the card and - ," Scarlett started to say then paused as it occurred to her that she never actually saw the card for herself. She started to realize that Duke had lied to her.  
  
"Oh! Well if your Duke says so," said Baroness mockingly as she let out a hearty laugh. "Oh darling, I cannot even blame him. I'd have done the same thing, except I would not have got caught of course."  
  
"Dammit!" Scarlett cursed as she slammed her fist on the table. "How could he lie to me!"  
  
"Look, I'm sure he was just trying to protect you," Lady Jaye told Scarlett. "You had enough to deal with at the time."  
  
"I'll deal with him later," Scarlett sighed. "So what else Baroness?"  
  
"Well if you're reluctant to my first idea - ," said Baroness.  
  
"It's off limits!" Scarlett snapped.  
  
"Well darling, you're dreadfully thin right now. You're like a hanger; it's fabulous. You should be photographed immediately before you put your weight back on. We can publicize your distinction with the Joes by doing a magazine layout that's daring and edgy: Something Joe-like, something fabulous."  
  
"I'm like a hanger?" Scarlett asked as she tried to determine if she had been complimented or insulted. Knowing the Baroness, probably both since the word Fabulous was used. "And who says I need you to do this for me?"  
  
"Really darling? I can't remember the last time I saw you on Page Six."  
  
"Nobody reads Page Six," Scarlett scoffed at her.  
  
"EVERYBODY reads Page Six, even if they say they don't," Baroness informed her. "And did you even know that Sports Illustrated wants you?"  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Yes but - oops! You wouldn't know that because you haven't been doing your PR."  
  
"I swear if you say the Swimsuit Edition - ," said Scarlett in a warning voice.  
  
"Ahem - well that is one of the options," Baroness explained.  
  
"Baroness!"  
  
"Cool it darling, they are not the only game in town and I am not even closed to finished yet. Now as I was saying, you will do something fabulously edgy that shows off your distinction with the Joes - something that sets YOU apart from the rest. And you will need to start making your rounds immediately: Galas, cocktail parties, grand openings, and anything else that is reported on Page Six. I shall make sure you are invited to everything under the sun, even if it's the opening of a fucking envelope."  
  
"Okay, I can handle that," Scarlett admitted. "Sounds good so far. Now what's in it for you?"  
  
Baroness smiled out of the corner of her mouth as she took a slow drink from her Bloody Mary before going into her explanation. "Right now you are about B-list status but when your production succeeds you will be my first A-list client and success story, building my firm's prestige. Once that is established all the rest of the A-listers will follow you to me like sheep. And I will show those High Society fools who owns this fucking town!"  
  
"Understandable," said Scarlett. "But I'm taking a big risk here. This is my life we're talking about. So I'll need something from you to ensure you won't fuck me over."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me," Scarlett suggested. "Information, Baroness. Now where are you getting yours about me?"  
  
Baroness smirked at her while slowly tapping her finger on her cheek. "Careful what you wish for darling, you just might get it," she taunted her.  
  
"Tell me or no deal," Scarlett gave her ultimatum. Baroness let out a subtle laugh before finally answering the question.  
  
"Vincent Falcone, better known in your circle as Falcon," Baroness proudly told her. Scarlett and Lady Jaye froze in their seats, stunned at Baroness' information.  
  
"You're lying," Scarlett accused her.  
  
"Are you so sure darling?" Baroness challenged her. "Was he not at the hospital and privy to the information about your miscarriage? Does he not come to the city every few weeks under the pretense of visiting his dear brother only to spend maybe one fucking day with him? Does he not fly here first class and stay at The Plaza for his visit here? Surely you did not think such extravagance was his style or in his budget?"  
  
"I wondered about that," Lady Jaye admitted. Scarlett nodded in agreement.  
  
"So you've been sending for him," Scarlett pieced together as her disappointment in Falcon started settling in. "But why would he do this, unless you're paying him or - Are you having an affair with him?"  
  
"Hmm, you catch on quick!" Baroness told her in mock pride. "Yes darling, and if my Destro ever found out he would hang me out to dry. So now you have my fate in your hands. Is that enough insurance for you?" she offered to Scarlett. She knew she actually had nothing to worry about since Scarlett didn't have it in her to try to ruin her life, not even out of spite. It wasn't her style.  
  
"Maybe. All I need is verification," said Scarlett as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing Falcon's number.  
  
"He's in room 834 for this visit dear, at The Plaza of course," Baroness informed her. Scarlett scowled at Baroness' correct information. Then Falcon answered his phone.  
  
"Did you sell me out to the Baroness?" Scarlett barked accusingly into the phone. "And don't even think about lying to me Vincent."  
  
"Uh, ah, sell?" Falcon stammered. "Well technically not sold - ."  
  
"Vincent how could you!" Scarlett yelled at him.  
  
"You don't understand, she's actually pretty cool and - aw I'm sorry please don't be mad at me Shana," Falcon pleaded. "We were just talking and - ."  
  
"THAT"S what you have to say for yourself?" Scarlett asked him lividly.  
  
"Please don't tell Duke," Falcon requested. "I don't want him upset with me, I care a lot about the guy."  
  
"Fuck you Vince. You should have thought about that before you replaced your brain with your dick," Scarlett angrily replied then snapped her phone shut and looked up at the Baroness. "I'm going to kill the little punk, but it looks like you have yourself a deal Baroness."  
  
"Fabulous! I knew you were smart dear," said Baroness as she held her hand out then added, "and don't be too hard on the boy. He's still young and impressionable to my charm, not that there's an age limit on that mind you."  
  
"You just worry about my PR," said Scarlett as she shook hands with the Baroness.  
  
"Well in that case darlings, I must get going. There is much to do," said Baroness as she got up from the table.  
  
"Don't tell me YOU'RE going to put in an honest day's work?" Lady Jaye asked skeptically.  
  
"Bah! Do not be ridiculous!" Baroness exclaimed in dismay. "That is what my lackey agents are for," she told them then left the restaurant.  
  
"I don't know about this Scarlett, shouldn't you have talked to Duke about this first?" asked Lady Jaye, still apprehensive over Scarlett's decision.  
  
"You mean the way he consulted me before censoring my get-well cards? I know he means well and I love him but he's not lord and emperor over my life," Scarlett snapped then explained, "Yes, Baroness is in a nutshell - pure evil - but as a businesswoman she is extremely savvy and a force to be reckoned with. She knows the game well and will play it ruthlessly. And she isn't in it for the money because she already has plenty of hers and Destro's to burn, this is more personal to her. She's still angry about that co-op snub. THAT'S the kind of person I want in my corner working on my behalf."  
  
"You'll have to deal with her probably on a daily basis," Lady Jaye warned her.  
  
"It's just business. It's not like we're going to become best buddies."  
  
******************* 


	8. Traveler's Blues

"Traveler's Blues"  
  
*******************  
  
Duke had been out of town working at the Pentagon for over a week, just before Scarlett had struck up her partnership with the Baroness. She had quickly briefed him about her new partnership but didn't want to tell him about Falcon over the phone. She could tell he was less than thrilled about her dealing with the Baroness, but she chose not to let him know that she was aware of his interception of the Baroness' card. She had to wait until the last small remaining part of her was out of denial about it. Baroness had just called her an hour ago to inform her that they had to leave this evening for Cancun to do a photo shoot for a profile piece in a prestigious magazine. Scarlett had to admit Baroness works fast. So far so good. Scarlett stopped by Duke's apartment to bring in his mail for him, as she always did when he was out of town.  
  
As Scarlett set the mail down on the coffee table she saw what looked like a crumpled up business card sticking out from under the sofa. She bent down and picked it up to throw it away but noticed it had pen writing on it instead of type print typical of a business card. She curiously opened it and was stunned at what it read: "I regret hearing of your unfortunate experience. Get well soon darling. Baroness Anastasia and DeCobray Public Relations." The missing card to Baroness' flowers. She knew this shouldn't have been a surprise to her, but now having tangible proof in her hand, made it sink in. Scarlett wrote a note to leave on top of Duke's mail where he wouldn't miss it: "Went to Cancun with the Baroness. See you when I get back on Thursday. Love, Shana." She set the Baroness' recovered card on top of the note then left the apartment to go back home and pack for Cancun.  
  
*******************  
  
Baroness picked up Scarlett in her limo to take them to La Guardia airport for their flight to Cancun. Scarlett looked out the window in confusion as she noticed that the limo had bypassed all the airline skycaps and was proceeding to drive onto a runway then stopped near a Lear jet. The driver opened their door.  
  
"Come along darling," said Baroness as she stepped out of the limo.  
  
"What is this?" Scarlett asked her as she peeked out of the open limo door.  
  
"My Destro's Lear jet," Baroness proudly informed her. "What did you expect, Air Mexico?" Actually, yes.  
  
"I'm not traveling on Destro's jet," Scarlett declared.  
  
"Why the fuck not? Once you have been on this jet you will think that first class looks like budget airlines! Oh yes, and good luck catching a last-minute commercial flight that caters to our strict schedule. If you're lucky you will perhaps find a flight that has only two layovers, doubling your flight travel time. I will arrive probably six to twelve hours before you do, which is when you are scheduled to start your photo shoot. And oh yes, you will have to check in your luggage with the airlines. Personally I would sooner walk to Cancun before I let those fool baggage handlers lay a hand on my Louis Vuitton luggage. You would be a fool not to board this fucking plane."  
  
Scarlett quickly evaluated her options, desperately trying to think of some alternative. She knew the Baroness was right. Dammit. She stepped out of the limo and boarded the jet with Baroness. She had to admit she was impressed with the executive interior. It was a beautiful eight-passenger configuration finished in beige leather seating with thick taupe carpet and gold accessories and high gloss wood trim. First class had nothing on this.  
  
"I told you so," said Baroness as she lounged on the couch. "It's fabulous."  
  
"Well, it doesn't exactly suck," Scarlett admitted as she took her seat in a club chair. Amazingly comfortable. A far cry from the countless long rough military flights she had become accustomed to. This wouldn't be so bad; the four hours in flight should be a breeze, maybe even pleasant despite the Baroness' attendance. She wondered what the chances were of Baroness staying quiet the entire time. Fat chance.  
  
"Hey Shana, how's it going?"  
  
"What the - ," Scarlett snapped around to look towards the familiar voice standing at the entry. "What are you doing here Vince!"  
  
"Oh yes dear, I almost forgot. Vincent is coming with us," Baroness explained nonchalantly. Falcon took his seat next to Baroness on the couch.  
  
"Awfully bold of you to take your boy-toy with you on Destro's plane," said Scarlett in surprise. "I thought you said he'd throw you to the wolves."  
  
"Oh he is not technically with me darling, he is your guest," Baroness informed her.  
  
"WHAT!" Scarlett jumped out of her chair then started yelling in the Baroness' face, "You set this whole thing up so you can have your little getaway with him, using me as your decoy! I'm not doing it; this isn't what I signed on for Baroness! I'm out of here." Scarlett turned and started walking towards the exit. Baroness jumped up and cut her off before exiting.  
  
"Do not flatter yourself dearie, this is not about you," Baroness snarled at her, "This convenience just happens to be an added bonus for me, and I am taking it. That does not mean I am any less qualified to do for you as I have promised. Did I not pull off this last-minute high profile photo shoot for you? Have I not been vehemently denying rumors of your miscarriage? Yes dear, they've been calling and I have told them that you had collapsed in exhaustion from the flu. Now sit back down and stop being such a drama queen. There can be only one in this partnership and it is me."  
  
"Yes SIR," said Scarlett contemptuously then went back to her seat.  
  
"Aw come on Shana, lighten up; we're going to Cancun! This'll be fun, you'll see," said Falcon.  
  
"Shut up Vince," snapped Scarlett as she sulked in her seat.  
  
"She's right Vincent darling, now shut up and rub my feet."  
  
Scarlett sighed as she looked out the window. This four-hour flight was going to feel more like twenty-four.  
  
*******************  
  
"Where is our fucking champagne?" Baroness asked angrily then got up and marched across the cabin to the galley to chew out their attendant.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" Falcon quipped at Scarlett, who had been giving him an icy glare.  
  
"You know what you are, don't you?" Scarlett sneered at Falcon.  
  
"Sure, her hot young stud-muffin," Falcon proudly replied. "I'm okay with that. It's nothing serious, we're just having some fun."  
  
"No, you're her bitch."  
  
"No I'm not," Falcon replied, sounding a little wounded at her mean spirited remark.  
  
"Oh really? I'll bet she bought that outfit you have on, or did you suddenly develop a penchant for Versace overnight?"  
  
"What's the matter, don't you think I have taste too?"  
  
"Jesus Vince, if that shirt were any louder we'd have to call you Chuckles."  
  
"Hmm." Falcon questionably looked down on the telltale bold vibrant print distinctive to Versace on his shirt then delightfully responded, "I think it's kind of nice." Scarlett rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*******************  
  
Falcon excused himself to go the lavatory. Scarlett stared across the cabin at the Baroness. Baroness looked up from her magazine, seeing Scarlett's questioning expression fixed on her.  
  
"What?" Baroness finally asked her.  
  
"Why Falcon?"  
  
"Why Falcon WHAT, darling?"  
  
"You have Destro. So what do you need Falcon for?" Scarlett clarified her inquiry. Baroness let out a subtle laugh in amusement.  
  
"I have Destro," said Baroness, mimicking Scarlett's assumption. "Let me tell you something. My Destro is shall we say - high maintenance. He is less than completely faithful to me and requires a great deal of effort on my part in the boudoir and honestly sometimes I think it takes a village to raise his - ."  
  
"Ulgh," Scarlett groaned. Baroness ignored her and continued her story.  
  
"Ah but my Falcon here, he is so easy! And he does not give me any trouble. I don't have to do anything but direct him, and he is so eager to please. The younger men are good for that and will worship you because you are their trophy sex-goddess. Once in a while a woman needs to just lie there and look good. You should try it sometime. It's fabulous."  
  
"No thanks, sorry I asked," Scarlett moaned with her hands covered over her eyes as she tried to shake the visual out of her head. Baroness laughed proudly, obviously pleased with herself. Scarlett looked back up at Baroness' satisfied expression then told her, "You did that on purpose."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I hate you Baroness," sighed Scarlett then asked, "Are we there yet?"  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning a Range Rover picked them up from the hotel and drove them into the surrounding dense jungles filled with rare exotic tropical birds and plants, finally stopping near a remote lagoon. Trucks unloading equipment surrounded the area, and one beat up old truck in particular caught Scarlett's eye. The helpers were unloading six large long wooden boxes from it and making a big fuss. The first box was opened and Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a 13-foot alligator being dragged out from it.  
  
"What is the hell is this about?" Scarlett asked Baroness in disbelief.  
  
"They were brought here from the alligator farm, darling," Baroness casually explained. "Before Cancun was developed as a tourist area there were a lot more alligators in the lagoon but over time their population has dwindled. Falcon, be a dear and get me a drink."  
  
"You know what I mean Baroness, why are they HERE."  
  
"Oh that, yes. You will be posing with them."  
  
"GATORS Baroness!?" Scarlett yelled at her, "THIS your idea of publicizing my distinction with the Joes? By portraying me as some jungle rat? Do I LOOK like Recondo? Do you see a bush hat on my head? What the hell possessed me to ever listen to you in the first place! For God's sake Baroness, I was a pilot, a ninja, a - ."  
  
"Are you telling me that you have never been in the jungle on a mission?" Baroness asked skeptically.  
  
"Of COURSE I have but - ," Scarlett started to explain.  
  
"Good! Well then I guess it is true to "you" after all."  
  
"Oh no," Scarlett protested. "No fucking way. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to get my head snapped off just for a photo shoot."  
  
Baroness let out an exasperated sigh as she explained, "They cannot snap your head off if they are tranquilized, dear. Look for yourself." Scarlett looked at the gator-wranglers as they dragged the monsters to their designated spots, even piling a couple of them on top of another, then tying their mouths shut with transparent fishing line.  
  
"And will the Croc Master be making an appearance too?" Scarlett asked sarcastically.  
  
"No dear, these are alligators, not crocodiles. Now run along, they are ready for you."  
  
"No. You go over there first. I want to see if they take one of your limbs off."  
  
Baroness sashayed over to the gator pile, then naturally sat down on the largest one. She patted its head and baby-talked to it in an Australian accent, "Aw, you're a gorgeous specimen! You want to bite me, don't you! Yes you would make a fabulous handbag for mummy wouldn't you?"  
  
"Looks like Steve Irwin has some competition," Scarlett commented as she walked up to Baroness on the gator pile. "You are crazy, you know that Baroness? You should be locked up."  
  
"Hurry, before they wake," Baroness replied as she stood up.  
  
"I hate you Baroness," Scarlett muttered as she gingerly took her place on the gator where the Baroness had been sitting. The monsters weren't asleep enough for her comfort; she could still hear their breathing and low throaty rumbling which reminded her of cats purring, only much more disturbing. Scarlett set her hand down on the gator's back, and her stomach fluttered as she felt its skin move and flicker against her palm. This thing was even creepier than spiders!  
  
"Shit!" She immediately recoiled her hand away and jumped off of the gator.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake!" Baroness growled as she walked up to Scarlett with a tumbler glass in her hand, filled an inch high with tequila. "Here, have a shot of courage." Scarlett gladly took it, even though it was still morning. Hell, I'm still on New York time anyway, she justified to herself as she took a swig from her glass. She was convinced this creepy photo shoot would never end, and that the gators would wake up any minute now to eat her alive. But they didn't, and by afternoon the gators were already on their way back to their farm.  
  
"I'm starving, let's grab some chow," Scarlett suggested as she rubbed her arms, her exposed skin now raw and sore from leaning against the gators' hard leathery skin.  
  
"Do not say chow," Baroness replied. Scarlett stopped babying her skin to look up at the Baroness.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, do not say chow," Baroness repeated herself more slowly. "You are not a dog; despite whatever names I have called you in the past. Therefore you do not eat as you say "chow." Do not use that lingo in public, preferably not at all. It is so - ."  
  
"It is so WHAT, Baroness? Army-speak?" Scarlett asked in offense as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Precisely," said Baroness, unaffected by Scarlett's offense. "I am in charge of your public image, and I do not plan on portraying you as some derelict trash. I had something much more fabulous and sophisticated in mind. If you want the public to take you seriously then you will follow my advice and start speaking more like a lady. Try to use big words if you can, it's good for your image as a businesswoman." Scarlett scowled at her, even though she knew the Baroness was right, or BECAUSE the Baroness was right. She hated when that happened but this wasn't about her anymore, it was about her image and her PR. This was business.  
  
"You are more intelligent than that," Baroness reminded her. "And that expression on your face will give you wrinkles. Now let us get some lunch, shall we?"  
  
*******************  
  
"So what time do we leave for New York?" Scarlett asked Baroness while they shopped after lunch.  
  
"There has been a change in travel plans darling," Baroness informed her. "We are going to Venezuela where you will BASE jump off of the top of Angel Falls. Then we go home."  
  
"Fine, whatever," Scarlett sighed. Great, not only do I have to spend more time with Baroness but now I have to BASE jump off of the world's tallest waterfall, she lamented to herself, more about the extra Baroness time than the dangerous jump. Over 3200 feet above the floor of the remote Venezuelan jungle, she mused if her parachute should happen to fail or if a gust of wind should slam her into the rocky cliff and kill her, well at least it would be less painful than the eight-hour plane ride home from Caracas with the Baroness and her bitch. Hmmm.  
  
"Is there a problem darling?" Baroness asked patronizingly. Why would there be a problem, Scarlett wondered sarcastically. Just because she would be traumatized with bad visuals from Baroness deliberately sharing too much information or playing kissy-face with Falcon? She wondered if Baroness could take it as well as she could dish it.  
  
"No, I was just thinking that I still need go lingerie shopping; Duke INSISTS on ripping my underwear right off my hips every time we go at it, but what are you gonna do, right?" Scarlett shrugged.  
  
"Ulgh!" Baroness held her hand up in dismay. "Now I need a fucking cocktail to erase that visual!"  
  
"Aw you should try it sometime Baroness darling! It's fabulous!" Scarlett mocked her.  
  
"Bah!" Baroness cursed her then marched off. "Falcon! Get me a fucking drink immediately!"  
  
"Hey it's even better with handcuffs!" Scarlett called out to her then chuckled to herself at successfully antagonizing the Baroness the way she had done to her on the plane the night before. That was fun, she thought. Maybe this partnership wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
******************* 


End file.
